


Planting Seeds

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel on the bass, Christianity, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LMAO, M/M, Musician Dean, Secret Relationship, Short Story, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, jess on the keys, sam on the drums, standing up against bigoted assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Dean and Castiel get to lead the worship team on Sunday and everything is sunshine and roses until they hear what today's sermon is about.





	Planting Seeds

 

  
Dean hauled his guitar out of the trunk then pulled out Castiel's sparkly blue bass. Cas joined him by the back of the car and took his instrument from Dean, giving him a secretive kiss on the cheek. They had kept their relationship secret, Castiel knew how the church would react and he didn't want to give it up yet, The church had been all he had when he was homeless, before he had moved in with Dean. So they kept the physical contact on the down low while near anyone from the church. It didn't bother Dean too much because he knew how important it was to Cas that he be welcomed by his peers and there was no way that if their secret came out he would be. Everyone would treat him differently, even if they didn't mean to. They would no longer treat him like the devoted man he was and had been his whole life. He was raised in the church, he had given his whole life to the cause, which is why he had so little money and at one point had to sleep on the couch in the lobby.

 

"You okay?" Castiel asked, hand resting on the small of Dean's back.

 

"Yea sorry, just thinking." Dean closed the trunk and locked his car as they walked to the front doors of the church building.

 

"You'll do great." Castiel assured him as they entered the worship room and started plugging in their instruments. "Just breathe and relax, okay?" Dean gulped and nodded, It was his first time leading worship so his nerves were running like crazy. He had the songs picked out and even the little prayer planned for in between and even though he shouldn't be worried, he was. "Bathe in Jesus' presence." Castiel joked. That made Dean laugh and he swooped in for one last kiss before the other band members and church goers arrived. As if on que, Kevin Tran entered the room and waved at them. He was head of the sound board and projecting the lyrics up on the wall.

 

"How you doing today, Kev?" Dean called out to him as he tuned his guitar.

 

"I'm doing good," He started flipping switches on the sound board and Castiel's bass suddenly started playing through the speakers. "I got 2400 on my SAT."

 

"Woah dude that's great! I told you wouldn't have to worry." Next Dean's brother Sam and his fiancé, Jessica, walked in.

 

"Good morning Dean, Castiel," She smiled at them and made her way to the keyboard and Sam sat at the drums.

 

"It's nice to see you this fine Sunday morning." Dean smiled at her and started to mindlessly strum chords on his guitar. They practiced a few of the songs Dean had picked out and huddled together just before 10:00 for prayer. Castiel knew that Dean didn't like to pray out loud so he started it.

 

"We gather here today in your name, God. We ask that you bless this day, Father, and bring us strength and peace, as we worship you this morning God. Amen."

 

"Amen." They all murmured then took their place behind their microphones. The side doors opened and the parishioners entered from the lobby, all talking happily to each other. Dean started quietly playing the beginning chords of their first song and the talking died down. It went pretty well, the audience was very focused and they were waving their arms around, and flipping their colorful flags everywhere. Overall it was very good and when he welcomed everyone in between songs they all replied enthusiastically. They played 'Worthy One,' 'Overcome,' 'Love On The Line,' And other songs similar. When the songs ended Dean introduced Michael, The senior Pastor, and they started setting down their instruments.

 

"Thank you Dean, Everyone give a round of applause for the new worship team." Everyone cheered and Dean blushed, flattered and embarrassed. He hadn't sung in front of anyone other than Castiel before but now that he had, with Jessica singing background, He felt alive. But that quickly disappeared when he heard what today's sermon was about. After the clapping had died down and the band sat in the front row Michael started talking again,

 

"Today, We are going to talk about something that's very important to remember in this modern world. The media will try and change your mind, but it is important to keep your focus on the teachings in the  bible." Dean's heart sunk. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. With the recent supreme court ruling legalizing same sex marriage, the church had been set abuzz, as if it would actually effect them. "The bible is very clear about how it stands on the subject of homosexuality." Dean couldn't disagree more. In fact he found the current translation of said verses rather vague. And he started to grow more and more uncomfortable as Mr. Milligan went on and it would have been very hard to deal with if he couldn't feel Castiel sitting at his side. Cas' face was very still and if you didn't know him you might have thought him calm, But Dean did know him. And he saw the way his jaw was slightly clenched and he could tell that he desperately wanted to frown. But he had grown very good at swallowing his opinions growing up in the family he had, And he had told Dean that he wouldn't subject himself to this sort of conversations anymore.

 

Castiel had chosen this church, after he had been shunned from his family and kicked out of the church he grew up in when he came out as gay at Eighteen, because he thought it would have been the most open minded. If it was up to Dean he wouldn't have even come to church in the first place, But he found out it was really important to Castiel so he had tagged along a bit and it just sort of became apart of his life.  
But now they found themselves in this extremely awkward situation where they were in a way representing this homophobic sermon because they were leading the worship team and it made Dean very uncomfortable. He heard an interesting word stand out in his ears so he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"These men are nothing but cowards who couldn't talk to a woman if their life depended on it."

  
Dean held back his laughter and whispered in Castiel's ear, "Says the man who married the first girl his parents set him up with the second he turned eighteen so she wouldn't leave him." Castiel looked at him through the corner of his eyes slightly amused.

  
 "So just because two f*gs can get married under the American law, They cannot under God's!"

  
Castiel stiffened beside him and Dean longed to hold his hand and sooth him. He knew that that word effected Castiel much more than it did him. Dean had grown up in a completely different environment where the word was thrown around like bread and butter, but for Castiel it was much worse.

  
"Do you want to step out?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel shook his head minutely. Dean dropped his water bottle purposefully in front of Castiel and he muttered a fake 'sorry.' He set his hand on Castiel's knee as he leaned forward to collect it off the floor. He rubbed Cas' knee slightly before removing his hand and Castiel sent him a loving, thankful look.

 

"If two men want to tickle each other's butts then that's fine with me!" Michael threw his hands into the air, He had left his planned paper a while ago and now seemed to just be ranting. "You can go ahead and damn each other to hell for all I care, But don't go ruining the sanctity of marriage! Marriage is a biblical promise between a godly man and a righteous woman, Why anyone else gets married is beyond me. Marriage was made by God! for God's people! Then heathens came and warped it for they're own personal use."  
Dean had to close his eyes so he couldn't roll them in disbelief. He checked his watch and saw that he had twenty more minutes to wait through this mad man's rant.

 

"We don't run our household by America's rules, we run it by God's!" A few people 'Amend' and Dean sighed. " **So if your children come home from school, And they ask you why their teacher says that little Jimmy and Bobby can get married, You tell them they are wrong**!" He paused dramatically and threw his fists into the air, " **You tell them, Not in God's house they can't!** " It felt like everyone around them cheered and Dean clenched his fists in anger. " **Dogs can't get married  so neither can f*gs**!" Dean rung his wristed and scooted to the edge of his chair, looking down at the floor. He started muttering obscenities under his breath. _Dogs? Fucking dogs, really? I'm a fucking human being not a fucking dog. That's the fucking line, right there. Teaching their children fucking hate and calling us dogs._ Castiel touched his back and he tried to calm down. "It's okay," Cas whispered in his ear. "He's almost done." Then he sat back in his seat and Dean followed suit. Castiel could keep his cool so Dean had to as well, no matter how angry he got, he had to keep his cool for Castiel.

 

"If you find yourself questioning _the word of God_ then you stop right there! That's the _Devil_ trying to sew seeds of doubt in you. _Do not let him plant seeds_. They will grow into weeds and from weeds into a forest. God's word wasn't written to be questioned, it was written to be followed. So as we enter this new year of confusion, Don't let the devil plant seeds in you. Don't let the media or Hollywood effect the way you follow God's law. And when the demons try to persuade you, you spit in their faces! You tell them they are not welcome in God's kingdom." About half the people in the room cheered and clapped and Michael took a bow. "Thank you, Now i'd like to welcome the worship team back up too lead us in prayer. Dean took a deep breath and stood on his weak legs. Castiel followed him and slowly they made it to the front again. Dean locked eyes with Sam and they both grimaced together. Dean grabbed his guitar and stood in front of his mic.

 

Without thinking Dean opened his mouth, "Well that was complete bullshit." He said, and it sat on the air thickly. Sam played a comical 'da-dum-tss' On the drums and Dean heard Jessica stifle a laugh. "Love is when two souls feel strongly for each other, And marriage is when they want to spend the rest of their existence together." The room was completely silent but Dean saw Kevin give him a thumbs up and a grin from the very end of the room. "If the fact that two men or two women can get married bothers you that much then you can move to Russia." Dean smiled and started playing a quiet song on his guitar. "And also, Question everything. Never believe something without thoroughly thinking it over. Look at it from every angle before you adopt it as your own belief. God made us individually, We all have our own mind, our own experiences. He didn't make us with minds like sheep, to follow each other without question. He made us with amazing creative minds, Don't put them to waste." Sam and Castiel started playing behind him and he strummed his guitar louder. They starting to play The song Dean had picked out which was ironically about undying love.

 

And love will hold us together  
Make us a shelter to weather the storm  
And I'll be my brother's keeper  
So the whole world would know that we're not alone

 

 

 

When the song finished Dean bowed deeply. He couldn't get himself to look the crowd in the face though, and he felt like getting out of there asap. While he was singing he had realized the gravity of what he had said, He hadn't come out really, but he pretty much had. No one would contradict the pastor unless they strongly disagreed and no one would disagree on the matter of gay marriage, but a gay person themselves, at least in this circle of people. Usually you'd keep differing opinions to yourself and be on your way but something in Dean wouldn't let him. Maybe it was because he realized how many conversations Castiel must have had to sit through himself, maybe even had to pretend to agree, in order to not be singled out. He felt a wave of protection wash over him and he glanced behind him at Castiel. Cas was wrapping up his cords and frowning at the floor intensely. Dean put his guitar back in his case and contemplated what to do, He didn't really know if Castiel would want to talk to him or pretend that he didn't share the same opinion so he just grabbed his song folder and started walking to the door. He quickly made it out and to his car, opening the trunk and hauling his guitar in. He rested on the door for a moment until he felt Castiel at his side.

  
"Are you okay?" Castiel rubbed his back.

 

"Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it. I probably ruined it, they won't let me lead again after that. If you aren't seen with me then they won't think you agree with me-"

 

"Dean." Castiel said firmly, turning Dean towards him. "It's okay." He kissed Dean softly. "I don't want to have to deal with all of this anymore, If they want to kick us out then it's okay. We'll find somewhere else that supports us."

 

"Are you sure?" Dean frowned.

 

"Yes. I'm positive. And, Dean?" Dean raised his eyebrow. "You were really cool." Dean laughed.

 

"Thank you."


End file.
